03 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Było sobie życie - Neurony, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 3.Królewska rezydencja. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 4.Utracony raj (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 10:00 Nie ma jak Polska - Lubuskie - Przystanek Woodstock; magazyn 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1347; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5687 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5687); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 5. Słodka zemsta. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:00 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 6. Rozłam (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2474; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2329 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 99 - Trująca orchidea - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:10 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5688 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5688); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2475; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2332 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 101; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Przyjaciele bobrów, odc. 32; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester City - Borussia Dortmund (studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester City - Borussia Dortmund (I poł. ) 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:45 GOL T-Mobile Ekstraklasa; relacja 00:10 DOK SZOK - Mściciel z Sekty Dzieci Boga (Cult Killer. The Ricky Rodriguez Story) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:10 Szczur 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 02:55 Notacje - Janusz Morgenstern. Debiut; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 35; serial TVP 06:25 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 36; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 48; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 25 "Kwestia zaufania" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Zagrożony diabeł tasmański (The tasmanian devil under threat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 12:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hydraulicy (63); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 792 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Niemowlaki na rolkach (Roller babies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 933 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Castle - odc. 23/58 (Castle ep. Sucker Punch); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 793 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 493 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Futro - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 23:40 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 5/21 Zmiażdżony (Life, s. 2, ep. Crushed); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:35 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 10/35 Zaćmienie cz. 1 (Heroes, s. 3 ep. The Eclipse Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:25 Futro 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 03:20 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 5/21 Zmiażdżony (Life, s. 2, ep. Crushed); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:13 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:17 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:09 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Powstanie warszawskie (1/2) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 00:00 Powstanie warszawskie (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 00:35 Infoexpress 00:45 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Pogoda 01:30 Telekurier 01:50 Serwis info 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:35 Pogoda 02:38 Sportowy wieczór 02:48 Raport z Polski 03:02 Światowiec 03:25 Listy do PRL-u 03:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:55 60 lat razem: Danuta Holecka (4) 04:02 Powstanie warszawskie (1/2) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 04:30 Powstanie warszawskie (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 05:03 Pogoda 05:06 Prawdę mówiąc: Janina Ochojska (44) 05:31 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (40) 07:55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (51) 08:25 Miś Yogi (11) 08:35 Miś Yogi (12) 08:45 Miś Yogi (13) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Bardzo miły tatuś (23) 09:30 I kto tu rządzi?: Prezes Czajka (23) 10:00 Mamuśki (23) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Bolak (299) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (26) 12:00 Hotel 52 (23) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (84) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1556) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (219) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (457) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (325) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1557) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Portier (210) 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich (397) 20:40 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz - komedia (USA,2006) 22:55 I Love You Phillip Morris - komediodramat (Francja,USA,2009) 00:55 Szkoła uroku - komedia obyczajowa (Meksyk,2007) 03:00 Tajemnice losu 22:10 Sporty walki: KSW 20 News (3) 22:15 Stan oblężenia - thriller (USA,1998) 00:50 Układy 3 (36) 01:50 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (53) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Wybrać męża czy kochanka? Niech doradzi koleżanka 06:20 Mango 07:25 Julia (134) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1640) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (6) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 9 (4) 13:40 Ukryta prawda 2 (94) 14:40 Detektywi: Zostawisz Zuzię (998) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: W rozpadzie (961) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Ślub za pasem, a my żremy się o kasę 16:55 Detektywi: Wypadek (999) 17:25 Julia (135) 18:00 Ukryta prawda 2 (95) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1641) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: To nie tak miało być (962) 21:30 Uprowadzona - film sensacyjny (Francja,2008) 23:20 Lekarze (5/13) 00:20 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4 (4) 00:50 Uwaga! 01:05 Arkana magii (708) 02:25 Rozmowy w toku: Ślub za pasem, a my żremy się o kasę 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:05 Inspektor Gadżet (11) 05:25 Morze miłości (143) 06:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Łowca krokodyli (10) 08:25 Ryzykanci - reality show 09:25 Ukryta miłość (30) 10:25 Osaczona (86) 11:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (8) - program rozrywkowy 11:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec (13) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (193) 17:00 Ukryta miłość (31) 18:00 Ryzykanci - reality show 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (21) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Czarna śmierć - horror (Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,2010) 22:10 Anakonda 4: Krwawe ślady - horror (USA,Rumunia,2009) 00:00 Wzór (18) 01:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:15 To był dzień 03:15 To był dzień na świecie 03:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (6) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 W blasku fleszy (5) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 07:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (22) 08:30 Noce i dnie: Uśmiechy losu (5/13) 09:30 Brygada ratunkowa (22) 10:30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (22) 11:30 Chłopi: Boryna (1/12) 12:30 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt (4) - serial przyrodniczy 13:30 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (141) 14:30 Ja, Ona i Eva (23) 15:30 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (1) 16:30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (23) 17:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (23) 18:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (73-75) 19:00 Junior TV: Kaczor Donald przedstawia (24) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (27) 20:00 Goście w Ameryce - komedia (USA,Francja,2001) 22:00 Luzacy - komedia (Kanada,USA,2002) 23:55 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 01:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:15 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat (5/16) 05:50 We dwoje (11/16) - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Męski typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski (7/9) 07:35 Teresa (148) 08:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (173) 09:30 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor 2 (13/22) 10:30 Agenci NCIS 6 (13/25) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Punkt krytyczny 4 (14/18) 14:00 Sąd rodzinny (87) 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (174) 16:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10 (5/22) 17:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor 2 (14/22) 18:00 Punkt krytyczny 4 (15/18) 19:00 Agenci NCIS 6 (14/25) 20:00 Dobre kino: To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2007) 22:30 Goście (9/12) 23:25 Dobry Niemiec - dramat kryminalny (USA,2006) 01:40 Arkana magii 03:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11: Herdade dos Grous (15-ost.) 04:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12: Kuchnia molekularna (1/16) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:25 Dekoratornia 08:45 Dekoratornia 09:10 Zakazane uczucie (22) 10:10 Komisarz Rex 8 (14) 11:10 Idol - wersja amerykańska (19) - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Digimon (30) 12:40 Digimon (31) 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:10 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (66) 18:30 M.A.S.K. (66) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (23) 20:00 Komisarz Rex 8 (15) 21:00 Największe z największych: Smok z Komodo (2) 22:05 mała Czarna - talk show 23:05 Pseudonim "Jaguar" - film sensacyjny (Hiszpania,USA,1979) 01:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:30 mała Czarna - talk show 02:20 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Trans World Sport 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Magazyn ligi holenderskiej 08:30 Motorowodne Mistrzostwa Polski 2012 - reportaż 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - NEC Nijmegen 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - NEC Nijmegen 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Dynamo Moskwa 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Dynamo Moskwa 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - Twente Enschede 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - Twente Enschede 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Superpuchar Polski - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - PGE Skra Bełchatów 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Superpuchar Polski - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - PGE Skra Bełchatów 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: VVV-Venlo - PSV Eindhoven 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: VVV-Venlo - PSV Eindhoven 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - Bjerringbro-Silkeborg 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - Bjerringbro-Silkeborg 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 School lista 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Szymorning 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Weekend z Jankesem (2) 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 06:15 Blisko ludzi 06:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:35 Wielkie przeprowadzki (4/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 08:00 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 08:15 Studio TTV (6/32) - program publicystyczny 09:15 Ogrodowe pogotowie (1/8) - magazyn popularnonaukowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:45 Blisko ludzi (22/86) 10:25 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (7/9) - program krajoznawczy 10:55 Rozmowy w toku 11:50 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (5/12) - magazyn 12:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jan Nowicki i Małgorzata Potocka 12:50 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (5/13) 13:20 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 13:55 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Orzeł czy reszka? (5/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 15:30 Ogrodowe pogotowie (1/8) - magazyn popularnonaukowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 16:00 Studio TTV (6/32) - program publicystyczny 17:00 Blisko ludzi (23/86) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orange sport raport - program informacyjny 18:15 Detektywi: Emilka (328) 18:50 Rozmowy w toku 19:45 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Cela nr (14-ost.) - cykl reportaży 21:15 Nie do wiary - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda wieczór 22:10 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (8/9) - program krajoznawczy 22:40 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 23:10 Żigolacy - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 00:10 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 01:10 Studio TTV (6/32) - program publicystyczny 02:10 Nie do wiary - magazyn popularnonaukowy 02:40 Rozmowy w toku 03:40 Kartoteka 2 (5/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:35 Uwaga! po Uwadze 05:20 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (5/12) - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Power Dance 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Disco Star - prezentacje 13:14 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Discopolot 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Disco Star - prezentacje 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Disco Star - prezentacje 19:14 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Disco Star - prezentacje 21:14 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:15 Klucznik - dramat społeczny (Polska,1979) 09:45 Przewodnik po sztuce - magazyn kulturalny 10:00 Outsider, czyli portret Romana Maciejewskiego, kompozytora osobnego - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Bajor w Buffo (2) - recital (Polska,1994) 11:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: I tak się trudno rozstać - widowisko (Polska,2000) 12:10 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie: Rozmowa 5. STS i Mazury 13:00 Klucznik - dramat społeczny (Polska,1979) 14:35 Niedzielne dzieci - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 16:00 Telling the Baltic - reportaż 16:35 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Kultura (18) 17:00 Profesor na drodze - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 18:10 Ludzie kina: David chce odlecieć - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Austria,Szwajcaria,2010) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Rozmowy o literaturze i nie tylko...: Ignacy Karpowicz 21:05 Wielka Msza - układ choreograficzny Uwe Scholza do muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta - koncert (Austria,2005) 23:25 Informacje kulturalne 23:45 Performance (11) - magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Rozmowy o literaturze i nie tylko...: Ignacy Karpowicz 01:10 James Ivory w TVP Kultura: Romans w Bombaju - film obyczajowy (USA,1970) 03:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - magazyn 03:55 Nocne czytanie w wannie (17) 04:20 Bez grzechu - film obyczajowy (Polska,1987) 05:40 Informacje kulturalne 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP: Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.10.1989 08:15 60 lat TVP: Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak korridy (63) 08:45 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka: Bieszczady za zamkniętymi drzwiami (2) 09:05 Polskie drogi: Rocznica (6/11) 10:40 60 lat TVP: Benefis Ryszarda Rynkowskiego (1) - widowisko 11:35 60 lat TVP: Zaproszenie: Chłopaki do tańca i do różańca 12:05 Jak to było naprawdę - Pamięć powstania - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 13:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Genius Loci w Zawichoście - reportaż (Polska) 13:35 Pierścionek z orłem w koronie - dramat wojenny (Polska,1992) 15:35 Świadkowie 16:05 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków: Wojownicy bez głów (1) 16:35 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków: Rzymskie niemowlęta (2) 17:05 Polskie drogi: Lekcja poloneza (7/11) 18:45 Ex libris 19:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Jakby to było wczoraj - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 20:00 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka: W sercu Europy. 50 lat potem 21:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Polskie kino w jidysz (5) 21:15 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Judeł gra na skrzypcach" - zapowiedź 21:30 Judeł gra na skrzypcach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1936) 23:00 60 lat TVP: Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.10.1989 23:45 Sensacje XX wieku: Śmierć marszałka 00:45 60 lat TVP: Benefis Ryszarda Rynkowskiego (1) - widowisko 01:50 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Polskie kino w jidysz (5) 02:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Judeł gra na skrzypcach" - zapowiedź 02:15 Judeł gra na skrzypcach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1936) 03:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (45); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Z Warszawy do jenieckiego obozu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 14* - Najwyższa godność 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 661 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Broszka (81); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 531* Mięsny interes z piękną kobietą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (45); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Broszka (81); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Szansa na sukces - Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 661 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota odc.12 - Sto godzin terroru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Paweł (82); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 23; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zaolzie - zaułek historii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 14* - Najwyższa godność 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota odc.12 - Sto godzin terroru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Paweł (82); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 661; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia